Views from A Dust Speck
by showtunediva
Summary: The events of Seussical from the persprective of my original character Demi The Who. Hope everyone enjoys this! In the process of being edited. Estimated completion date: April 27th.
1. Character Name Index

**Here On Who Brainstorming**

Similar in style to **A Townsperson's POV** (Music Man) and **Character Development** (Oklahoma) this fan fiction will focus on my character Demi and her reaction to the various scenes in Suessical. Each ensemble character will be named in this story. Chapters will be written as the rehearsal process progresses with estimated completion being Monday of Tech Week. Characters will also appear in subsequent Seussical stories.

**Who Family Number 6** Slaters and Lundbergs

Alison

Character Name: Sophia

Russell

Character Name Charles

Camden

Character Name: Jeff

Acadia

Character Name: Winona

**UPDATE 2/18: Cindy Leah and Lily dropped out of the play on Sunday because they lost interest. Their characters are reunited with Demi in Holidays In Seussland.**

Cindy Rhea

Lily Kiara

Leah Chloe

**Bird Girls**

Megan Hammes: Jessica Age 18

Megan Ostrowki Evie Age 16

Irene Skye

Katie Hammes Tia Age 23

Athena Orla Age 25

Jenn Fichera Scarlet

Michelle Zoe

Wickershams

Bob Jude

Mike Rueben

Kevin L Jackson

Tom Owen

Matt Louie

Ben W Hugo

Sophia A Rebecca

Ethan Zac

Anna Darcey

Jungle Creatures Indigo

Bella Victoria

Hannah Lottie

Naomi Lyra

Jane Mollie

Emma Richards Rose

Ellen Leah

Adani Stella

Megan Dillon Ariana

Mark Jace

Jungle Creatures Scarlet

Rowan Eliza

Emma Doherty Annabelle

Katie Peters Amy

Alison B Bethany

Loren Maya

Robyn Tilly

Jan Lola

Lisa Charlotte

Jen Stover Ivy

Jo Ann Claire

**Who Men &Boys**

Russell A. Xavier **Family Members** : Sue Sonya Helen Alex Hallet, Kari Lennox Morgan Hallet

Kevin B Grayson **Family Members** Karen, Izzy Gwen Laura Abby Tzipora, Rachel

Shawn Hunter Family Members Janine K Donna Annaliese, Katie Reap Ben Lopez Phoebe Green

Dave A Brody (in chapters when he is not the Grinch)

Joe Carlos

Siraj Austin

Nat Jose

Jack Easton

**Who Women & Girls**

Sue Savannah

Karen Evelyn

Christa Addison

Mrs. Curran Serenity Family Members Kazi, Autumn, Nathalie, Jack, Nat, Ellie Allen , Christa. Julia

Sarah Jocelyn

Donna Ava

Janine Genevieve

Amy Skylar Family Members Sophia H, Isabelle, Delaney, Sarah, Siraj, Joe

Laura Violet

Sonya Abigail

Ellie Ava

Rachel Trinity

Gwen Aubrey

Izzy Savannah

Julia Faith

Kazi Audrey

Autumn Mia

Phoebe Avery

Alex Sarah

Morgan Kimberly

Sophia H Nevaeah

Kari Caroline

Abby Naiomi

Nathalie Kennedy

Annaliese Emily

Katie Reap Kayla

Helen Alexa

Isabelle Aria

Tzipora Piper

**Wounded Whos Pp 63-65 end of act 1 How Lucky You Are Reprise **

**Men and Boys**

Russ A Xavier

Kevin B Grayson

Shawn Hunter

Nat Jose

**Women and Girls**

Karen Evelyn

Christa Addison

Mrs. Curran Serenity

Sarah Jocelyn

Janine K. Genevieve

Laura Violet

Sonya Abigail

Julia Faith

Phoebe Avery

Alex Sarah

Kari Caroline

Tzipora Piper

Original Characters which appear in the Graduation Chapter in Holidays In Seussland

Characters in this chapter represent my cousins and all PTA/Riverbend Youth Company seniors in the class of 2015.

Girls

*Megan Hammes Jessica ( Music Man, Oklahoma & Seussical)

Candace- Aubrey

Olivia- Arianna

Alyssa Lederhos - Vivian ( She worked backstage for Meet Me In St Louis & Seussical)

Kayla Bullwinkel - Brooklyn

Adele Patenaude Mariah (Music Man & Oklahoma)

Hannah Whitney- Natalie (Music Man & Oklahoma)

Margaret Windler- Avery ( Meet Me In St Louis)

Annie Feraco Elizabeth

Anna Sparks Harper

Boys

Matt Campbell- Lucas (Man Who Came To Dinner)

Robert Desmond- Asher ( Man Who Came To Dinner)

Jacob Lacroix- Cole (Worked backstage for Seussical..probably for some shows at the Amato Center too but I do not remember if we did any shows together.)

Anthony Lopez- Hudson (actually I don't think I have done any shows with him... Could be wrong about that.)

Johnny Sheridan- Max ( It's A Wonderful Life)

Mike Robicheau- Mason ( Worked backstage for Meet Me In St Louis & Seussical & also I worked at the Y with him)

Alex- Benjamin

Matthew- Dylan

2014 Graduates who are at the graduation party

Olivia Vordenberg Caroline

Olivia Cunis Jennette

* Bird Girl- Perhaps her character can be a guest commencement speaker at the graduation. Great tie in since Megan was Youth Of The Year


	2. Promotional Poem for Suessical

**Promotional Poem for Suessical**

Come join us this April at Souhegan High School

for a play that's bound to be really cool

Let colors of your imagination fly to a place

only a child would know

to the land of Dr Suess that will take you above and below

Look up you'll see Horton sitting on a nest in a tree

and you'll wonder what happened to the bird named Mayzie

you'll also meet Gertrude the bird with the one feathered tail

a good friend to Horton who stays by him without fail

and sail on a ship to Solla Sollew

You'll also travel to Whoville

where above all

you'll see a person's

a person no matter how small.

Also a note to the members of the Class of 2014

who over the years have shone on stage and behind the scenes

Oh the things you can think and oh the places you'll go

your future is bright and we will miss you so.

So the second week of April

you won't want to miss this

No way

Come to Souhegan High School

to see Suessical The Musical

the 62nd PTA Play.


	3. Intro

**Views From A Dust Speck Introduction**

Another year another PTA Play. Welcome one and all to this fan fiction written for character development purposes.

For those who have read my stories **A Townperson's POV** (Music Man) and **Character Development **(Oklahoma) this story is quite similar in nature. If you haven't read those yet... well then you should This story I have a feeling will be a lot more fun to write.

So as the opening number says Oh The Things You Can Think...

This year my town's community play is **Suessical The Musical.** I am most excited to be in this show. Mainly because I grew up reading Doctor Seuss books and that was literally what got me into writing poetry. For the record I have written over 300 poems and am working on trying to get some of them published. As the rehearsal process progresses more chapters will be added... all chapters will be my character's reactions to scenes in the play...or certain musical numbers.

I am in the Who Ensemble. Two days ago at rehearsal we got family units assigned. I am family unit #6. My character's name will be Demi... not to be confused with Demi Lavato or Demi Moore. All of the ensemble characters will be named so if you are in the play with me please feel free to email me if you wish to know which character name I have assigned you. For the scenes I do not appear in I will get inspiration for those chapters based on the rehearsal videos I watch for those musical numbers. Thank you to my friend and co-star Sonya (AmericanHorrorFan) for providing development on her character.

Enjoy this! As I said it will be a ton of fun to write. I especially hope my fellow cast mates will enjoy reading this.

Thank you to my co star Sonya Walcott for providing insight on her character Abigail.

This fan fiction and my performances in Seussical are dedicated to my Nana Rose who has been suffering from Alzhmiher's Disease for the past 7 or 8 months.

**I own no rights to Suessical characters or any lyrics used in any of my chapters. All lyrics were found on .com.**


	4. OH The Things You Can Think

**Oh The Thinks You Can Think**

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 1**

I had a lot of issues which figuring out how to expand this chapter but thanks to TheCatsApprentice19 (aka Sophie) who is also my fellow collaborator for** An Actress's Dream** I think I found a good way to capture the essence of the opening number. Thanks to Sophie for beta reading this chapter! ** No rights to any Seussical characters or lyrics belong to me. **

The stage is in total darkness except for one spotlight shining on a colorful hat. A curious child enters the scene and starts speaking in rhyme.

_a sort of a kind of a hat wearing cat_

The Cat In The Hat enters. He will act as our narrator throughout our travels in Seuss land with the help of his assistants dressed in red Thing 1 And Thing 2. He is adventurous creature. The child seems a bit leary of him at first

_OH The Thinks You Can Think... when you think about Seuss..._

From all corners of the stage the ensemble enters. This is the only scene besides the finale where the whole adult ensemble and some of the jungle creatures are unified as one. As our story unfolds you will meet everyone in small groups..

_From The Planet of Who_

Our tiny planet in a corner of the sky no one knows about. You'll meet me Dem and all my family and friends.

_To the Jungle of Nool..._

This is our first stop on our adventue.. you'll meet many creatures of all colors shapes and sizes including our hero Horton The Elephant who reminds us that most of all a person's a person no matter how small.

_When your thinks have run dry _

_in the blink of an eye_

_there's another think there_

No one will know what to expect on this adventure follow along with us. So much is in store.

**OH THE THINGS YOU CAN THINK WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT SEUSS! **


	5. Biggest Blame Fool

**He's Not A Fool.. so don't think that**

**Here on Who Chapter 2**

**Based on the Horton Hears A Who/ Biggest Blame Fool Rehearsal Video**

**I own no rights to Seussical lyrics. Lyrics are separated from the rest of the story by italics. **

The sun rises bright over the Jungle Of Nool. It is a mild mid spring day in mid-May. Us Whos do not appear until the next scene but here deep in the jungle under a shady tree in a wading pool we meet our hero Horton the Elephant. We are also met by 7 Bird Girls in Vegas style outfits who act as Mayzie's back up singers Their names are Jessica, Evie. Orla, Scarlet, Tia Skye and Zoe.

_MAYOR (Offstage, distant and tiny)  
>Help! Help!<em>

_HORTON  
>I'll help you<em>

_BIRD GIRLS  
>Said Horton<em>

_HORTON  
>But who are you, and where?<em>

_BIRD GIRLS  
>He looked and he looked.<em>

_BIRD GIRLS, HORTON  
>He could see nothing there<br>But a small speck of dust  
>Blowing past...<em>

_(All follow an invisible speck of dust with their eyes, as it shoots past and stops in front of HORTON.)_

_HORTON, BIRD GIRLS  
>Through the air.<em>

It often gets frustrating to us Whos that our planet is considered by others as a small and insignificant speck of dust. That is far from the case here. Through none of us can be seen by the naked eye we are just like any other human town on planet earth. That will be deeper explored in the next chapter.

The jungle creatures Eliza, Annabelle, Amy, Bethany Maya Tilly, Lola Charlotte, Ivy and Claire on either side of Horton and they are all looking on curiously wondering what Horton will do next.

The Sour Kangaroo makes a grand entrance her and her joey look very disbelieving that there are voices on the flower.

_SOUR KANGAROO  
>Why that speck is as small as the head of a pin.<br>A person on that? Why there never has been!  
>(She laughs derisively)<br>You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool  
>And I don't care who I tell. The biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool,<em>

_YOUNG KANGAROO  
>And I think so as well!<em>

_SOUR KANGAROO  
>Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel<br>But you're the biggest blame fool_

_YOUNG KANGAROO  
>In the Jungle of Nool.<em>

About five or ten minutes later a group of monkeys called the Wickershams appear. Their names are Jude, Reuben, Jackson, Owen, Louie, Hugo, Zac, Darcy and Rebecca. They are also uncertain that us Whos exist and seem laugh at Horton and make fun of the situation and also call Horton dumb and slow which isn't very nice at all. Several minutes after that the Cat is interviewing Gertrude McFuzz. She is on our side for sure and that makes me quite pleased. I think she is secretly in love with Horton too... that will be explored later on.

Horton please help us... because after all a person's a person no matter how small.


	6. Anything's Possible

** Anything's Possible**

**Here On Who Chapter 4**

Welcome to Whoville! My name is Demi. I'm 25 and have lived in Whoville my whole life. I live with my mom Rudy, my two sisters Chloe and Lily, my uncle Charles, my aunt Sophia, my Uncle Charles and my two cousins Jeff and Wynona. My parents divorced 3 years ago and after the divorce he left us and we never saw him again. Things lately in Whovillle have not been very good. We are on the brink of war. General Schmitz is going to come in the next week to take the latest group of cadets to his military training academy. Luckily my cousin Jeff is too young but in a couple years he'll likely be recruited. I am hoping Horton will be able to save us. We are counting on him 110%. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor are very nervous that their son will get drafted into the war. He is friends with my cousin Jeff but is three years older than him.

Did I mention the boy in the opening scene with the Cat is the Mayor's son? For those who are curious his name is JoJo which I believe is short for Joseph.

As Here On Who comes to an end lights fade to black on Whoville and the light shines on JoJo. Mr and Mrs. Mayor are quite concerned and rather upset that he has gotten detention for the third time this week. For doing what? Oh, just thinking. It's quite ridiculous. Whatever happened to being allowed to be creative and full of fun? Whoville has sort of turned into a depressing place to live since General Schmitz started recruiting young Who Children to fight in the Butter Battle. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor send JoJo up to take his bath right after dinner. Much to his dismay who should appear again but the Cat In The Hat.

"Go Away! I want to take my bath in peace." He demands

"You look bored... can't you have some fun?"

"No, you've gotten me in enough trouble today. Leave me alone!"

"You're not really in a tub you know. You're in a pool."

_ Down where no one can see _  
><em> Right under state highway <em>  
><em> Two hundred and three! <em>  
><em> Right under the wagons! <em>  
><em> Right under the toes <em>  
><em> Of Mrs. Umbroso! ...<em>

In JoJo's vivid imagination we see colorful coral reefs and many different types of fish. They are all dancing around Jo Jo and the Cat. Some lobsters (who were in the previous scene as the Wickersham Brothers) also appear. Jo Jo is brought back from his fantasy when his parents come into the bathroom to let him know that the tub has overflowed and leaked into the den. He is then sent directly to bed.

_As Jo Jo heads to bed Helen and Aaron are left alone to think about what they can do to help their son not get into so much trouble. _

_Never in their lives have they ever felt more confused... or better yet afraid for the trouble their son's imagination could get him into and what trouble it could cause for others._


	7. You Are Never Alone In The Universe

**Interlude 1**

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 5 **

**The Military and Alone In The Universe**

Mr and Mrs. Mayor picked up a brochure that way laying on the kitchen table and looked at it with interest. It was about a millitary academy led by General Schmitz. They though to themselves that maybe this would bring some sense to JoJo's distracted habits. They figured it could only help him to become a better person. Little did they know.

General Schmitz arrived at 9:15 am with his new crop of drafted cadets. Jojo smiled when he noticed my cousin Jeff was in the group and waved to him but got a stony glare from General Schmitz and he immediately put his hands at his side.

"I am drafting you into battle. This is not all fun and games. Some of these cadets have been in this academy for two or three years and they take their lessons seriously. The recent recruits like your friend Jeff take things equally as serious.

"So does that mean we're not allowed to have any thinks?" Jojo asked

General Scmitz nodded. "Our focus of this battle is to get all citizens to eat their bread butter side up."

Butter side up!" The cadets responded.

Jojo opened his mouth to say something but then immediately closed it.

"Were you going to say something son?" his father asked.

"No." Jojo replied.

Jojo kept his thought to himself but he was wondering what difference it made if people ate their bread butter side up?

Once back at the academy the cadets practiced all their military exercises and drills and then had dinner. Jojo went back to his bunk and thought sadly to himself that this would be his life from now on. He had never felt so alone.

Horton felt equally alone because he was being tormented by the other jungle creatures about talking to the Whos. He and JoJo had a conversation and both them eventually realized that neither of them were truly alone. They became fast friends. From that point on Horton vowwed to prove to the Citiizens for the Jungle of Nool that the Whos down in Whoville really did exist.

He meant what he said

and he said what he meant

an elephant's faithful

one hundred percent.


	8. Amazing Birds

**Amazing Birds **

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 6 **

**Demi's Reaction to One Feathered Tail of Gertrude McFuzz Amazing Mayzie and Amazing Gertrude**

**Notes:** Thank you to my friend and Co-star Sonya (AmericanHorrorFan) for insight on her character. I own no characters from Seussical. Note: Yesterday before we practiced Here On Who I watched the last couple minutes of Mayzie, Gertrude and the Bird Girls rehearsing Amazing Mayzie... here is my characters analysis of that scene. I have also included my character's reaction to Amazing Gertrude based on the rehearsal video for that song. I can't wait to see the costumes for this number. I don't own any lyrics to Amayzing Mayzie or Amayzing Gertrude.

Today we meet Gertrude and Mayzie who are with the Bird Girls Scarlet, Zoe, Skye, Orla, Tia, Jessica and Evie. Gertrude takes the stage first strumming her guitar and singing One Feathered Tail Of Gertrude McFuzz. Gertrude is in love with Horton but is afraid to tell him how she feels. I feel sort of bad for her. She shouldn't feel insecure about herself and her one feathered tail. Five minutes later Mayzie appears with the Bird Girls. Her tail is long and flowing. Of course Mayzie's show offish tail most likely makes Gertrude more insecure. Mayzie suggests that Gertrude go see Dr. Dake down by the lake. If I were her I wouldn't do it. I like her tail just the way it is. She shouldn't have to change just so Horton will notice her. Today I met with two of my friends Jocelyn and Abigail for coffee at Panera Bread. Yes, Whoville is much like Planet Earth with many of the same restaurants only miniature sized. Abigail is 20. She is a sophomore at Whovard where she is studying Engineering. She is hoping to develop a way to stabilize Whovile so it is not floating through space. Hopefully she will figure something out soon. We talked about the war and how it will change our lives forever. General Schmitz has already come into town to draft his new group of cadets. Unfortunately both of my cousins and both of Abigail's brothers were drafted. My house just got a whole lot quieter without my cousins around. Luckily my sisters are too young to be drafted.

This happened around 10:30 this morning. After lunch Gertrude followed through on Mayzie's advice and went to see Dr. Dake. Dr. Dake didn't want to give her any medicine at first because like me he thinks Gertrude's tail is fine the way it is. Gertrude threw a temper tantrum and eventually he asked his assistant to bring out the Pillbury Bush which was a tree covered in purple berry-like pills. She popped one pill after the other into her mouth and her tail immdiately started to grow longer and change color. I hope she is satisfied with this decision and does not regret it later on.

**Additional Note:** This past week people in my Who family dropped out of the play. I'm not exactly sure how to go about my character dealing with that.


	9. Tell Yourself How Lucky You Are

**Tell Yourself How Lucky You Are**

**End of Act 1**

**Chapter 7 Views From A Dust Speck **

Covers Monkey Around, Chasing The Whos, How Lucky You Are, Notice Me Horton, How Lucky You Are (1st reprise) Horton Sits On The Egg and How Lucky You Are (Second Reprise)

This scene opens in the Jungle of Nool. The Wickersham Brothers enter and look very menacing. They are still very disbeieving that we exist and are giving Horton a terrible time and calling him nasty names. I don't like this at all.

_WICKERSHAM #3  
>Hey, it's wider than a whale!<br>WICKERSHAMS #1,2  
>Mm-hmm!<em>

WICKERSHAM #1  
>Peanut butter breath<p>

WICKERSHAMS  
>And scared to death from head to tail!<p>

WICKERSHAM #1  
>So you're still talking to dust oh, that's hot!<p>

WICKERSHAM #2  
>A dust speck that's all full of Whos who are not!<p>

The littlest Wickersham brother Rebecca steals the clover from Horton and the Wickershams toss it back and forth between each other. This is much like a roller coaster ride for most of us and quite a few Whos are getting motion sickness. Jackson hands it off the Vlad Validikoff. The clover is then dropped from above in to a field of clovers and Horton scrambles after it.. desperately looking for it and trying to find out if we are alright. Gertrude then appears on the scene. She notices Horton trying to search for the clover I know that like Horton Gertrude believes we exist and she looks at him diligently looking for the clover. She wants to find us too. and is wondering if we are all safe.

_GERTRUDE, HORTON  
>I was just a no one only yesterday.<br>You showed up and showed me something more.  
>Now I've become a someone<br>Who has someone to believe in  
>And to be there for<em>...

Gertrude also wants to show her new tail to Horton but I don't think Horton is taking much interest in that... or maybe he is ...at this point it's hard to tell. After Gertrude leaves Mayzie appears asking Horton to sit on her egg while she goes away for a day or two. An elephant sitting on an egg? That's blasphemy if I ever heard it! Horton agrees to it. Why on earth he'd do something like that I'm not really sure. Why can't Mayzie sit on her own egg? Doesn't she want to raise her own child?

_HORTON (relenting)  
>Well, we all need vacations.<br>All right go on, take it  
>I'll sit on your egg<br>And I'll try not to break it  
>But please come back quickly-<br>One hour, maybe two.  
>I need to find Jojo.<br>I've got to save Who!_

Mayzie promises Horton that she'll only be gone for a few days... but days turn into weeks and weeks into months. Horton must be wondering where she must have gone to. I know we all are. I am so worried that Horton will not find our clover among this dense patch of clovers.  
><em>HORTON<br>I'm cold and I'm wet  
>And I'm catching the flu.<br>Oh, Mayzie, please hurry!  
>I've got to save Who!<br>Oh, Mayzie, please hurry!  
>I've got to save Who!<em>

Snow starts to fall in the Jungle of Nool. The weather is cold and blustery. Horton's teeth are chattering. Gertrude brings Horton a scarf and he thanks her for it, "Horton have you noticed anything different?" Gertrude asks hoping that he will noticed her flowing and colorful tail. Horton shakes his head. "No, just that the weather is getting colder." Gertrude goes back to her house dejectedly. I knew from the start that her visit to Dr. Dake was a mistake. She did this out of haste. I think she'll eventually realize this. It's something I wish she'd realized from the beginning.

I am hoping that Horton will find us soon before the clover freezes. The future of Whoville really does depend on him. Lots of people got injured during the battle and during the period of time when the clover was dropped. Thankfully there were no major injuries. We are truly telling ourselves how lucky we are.

_GROUP 1 WHOS  
>Tell yourself<br>How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!  
>how lucky you...<br>How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!  
>how lucky you...<br>How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!  
>how lucky! How lucky!<br>how lucky!  
>How lucky you are! How lucky you are!<em>

_It's time for a brief intermission which means Act 1 is through..._


	10. Come To The Show

**Come To The Show**

**Egg Nest and Tree, Circus McGurkus , 3rd Reprise of How Lucky You Are, Amayzing Horton**

Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 8

I own no rights to any lyrics from Seussical used through out this story. All lyrics were found on .com.

_Welcome Back Friends... I hope you had a relaxing intermission._

At the end of the last scene we closed with Horton sitting on Mayzie's nest. If you ask me he looks like a fool. I do not understand why he agreed to sit on the egg. Gertrude informed him that Mayzie was in Palm Beach. Hmmph! I sure hope she's having a nice trip. I am annoyed that she left Horton in this situation. He really should be looking for our clover instead of sitting on that stupid egg. The hunters took Horton away and now he is trapped on a ship somewhere. I don't know where they are taking him... nobody does not even Mr. and Mrs. Mayor.

BIRD GIRL #1  
>After bobbing around for two weeks like a cork.<p>

_ALL (EXCEPT HORTON)  
>Egg, nest and tree!<em>

BIRD GIRL #2  
>They landed at last<br>In the town of New York.

ALL (EXCEPT CAT IN THE HAT & HORTON)  
>Egg, nest and tree!<p>

BIRD GIRL #3  
>He was wet. he was tired.<br>And hungry and cold.

The tree ended up in an auction house in New York. How terribly awful for Horton! The sold him off to the circus. None of us are very happy about this at all. Now how on earth will he save Whoville from impending demise?

The Circus travels throughout various cities in the country for several weeks with Horton as one of the main attractions. People pay $1.50 to watch him sit on the egg. How absolutely horrifying! As fate would have it one of the stops the circus makes is in Palm Beach and who should we run into there? Well, Mayzie of course! Oh, how infuriated I am with her. I wish I could get off this dust speck and give her a piece of my mind. I doubt she would listen though.

_HORTON  
>Why Mayzie, it's Horton! Remember? Its me!<br>I've sat on your egg now for fifty-one weeks!  
>I've sat here while people have paid to take peeks!<br>I've sat here through lightning and hail storms and snow!  
>Won't you take back your egg?<em>

Fifty one weeks! That's a huge amount of time. That egg should hatch with in the next month or so. Poor Horton! He is being made the laughing stock of the Jungle Of Nool. I think the rest of the circus animals must take pity on him because they know that he does not belong in the circus. He needs to be back where he belongs searching for our clover.

_I may be  
>Unreliable.<br>Fancy free.  
>Irresponsible.<br>Crazy me,  
>Always eager to fly.<em>

But seeing you  
>Gives me true delight<br>Just this once  
>I've done something right.<p>

The egg is all yours!  
>No, don't thank me,<br>I'll cry!

Well at least Mayzie admits to being irresponsible. It's very frustrating that she won't take back the egg. I am boiling mad and while I'm sure Horton must be pretty frustrated too he seems to be doing pretty well under all this pressure. Hopefully he takes a break from sitting on that dumb egg to search for our clover...or who knows maybe Gertrude will save us and bring us to Horton. No matter what happens I sure hope Horton keeps his promise!


	11. A Sweet Lullaby

**A Sweet Lullaby**

**Alone In The Universe Reprise & Solla Solloew**

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 9 **

I feel terrible for Horton! After his encounter with Mayzie at the circus he is absolutely miserable. I am angry with Mayzie. She has put Horton in such a difficult spot. He wants to care for the egg but he wants to look for us too and make sure we are all okay. I really hope they take him back to the jungle soon so he can find our clover. He doesn't have to feel alone. Even though we are lost in the clover patch we are there with him in spirit.

While we wait for Horton or someone else to find our clover things on Whoville are quite disastrous. It is late November right after Thanksgiving. I really wish that we were not at war. Jocelyn came over a couple nights ago. She has not gotten any sort of correspondence from either of her brothers yet and she is quite worried about them. I hope they and my cousins are all right. It's so quiet and lonely without them around.

The lullaby that Horton is singing to the egg is about a place named Solla Sollew. That sounds like a place I'd want to be.. any place then right here in Whoville at the current time.

I've lost my poor Whos  
>And we've traveled so far.<br>Oh, JoJo, forgive me  
>Wherever you are.<p>

Horton, we certainly will forgive you. Please find us soon. Sollow Sollew sounds like a wonderful place... almost like paradise.

I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor received a letter from Jo Jo. The mail service must have been delayed because of the holidays. Oh what a relief it must be for them to hear from him. Maybe the letter from my cousins will come in the next couple days and Jocelyn will hear from her brothers.

I really hope all the cadets are home in time for Christmas. It would be terrible if they missed the annual pageant. My cousins always look so forward to that every year. I hate how they are so far away from home at a time of year when we should all be together. What an absolutely horrid situation we find ourselves in.

I have so much to be thankful for this Thanksgiving but at the same time I am bitter because the war makes me so terribly angry. I wish it never started in the first place. I just want my cousins home for the holidays. That's really all I want for Christmas this year.


	12. A Not So Merry Christmas

**A Not So Merry Christmas**

**Interlude #2**

**Here On Who Chapter 10**

Today is the annual Christmas pageant. It doesn't feel like Christmas without my cousins and sisters. My mom and sisters fled Whoville to get out of the war torn city. I am not sure where they went or when we'll hear from them again. Right now it's just me and my uncle and aunt at home. It's so quiet at home.

There is a somber feel this year to the pageant this year. No one is really as into to the holiday spirit. I'm trying to keep a positive attitude but it's been so hard. We haven't heard from my cousins... hopefully we will hear from them soon. Jocelyn heard from her brothers two days ago. That made me happy. I am hoping we hear from my cousins soon.

After the theatrical performance we all went to mingle with each other. Suddenly the room fell silent. General Scmitz entered with four cadets in tow. Abigail smiled when she saw her sister Alexa enter the room. I think she was happy to know she was still alive. The general looked solemn.

"Mr and Mrs. Mayor I am here to bring some news that is disheartning."

Mrs. Mayor's face went pale. "Is Jo Jo alright General? We got a letter from him about 3 weeks ago and haven't heard from him since then."

"I'm afraid not m'am. He disboyed my orders and walked into a mine field. I came to give you back his sword and hat."

Mrs. Mayor burst into tears and Mr. Mayor took the materials from the General's hand."

"Thank you General. This is not then news were expecting."

Wow! What horrible news to get so close to Christmas.


	13. Everything Turns Out All Right

**Everything Turns Out All Right**

**All For You from Demi's perspective.**

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 11**

Thankfully JoJo ended up being alright! He came home a few days after the Christmas pageant. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor embraced him joyfully.

"We're so happy to have you home son." Mr. Mayor said.

Mrs. Mayor wiped happy tears from her eyes. "We missed you JoJo. We were devastated a couple of days ago when the General said you had died."

JoJo grinned. " I'm so happy to be back in Whoville and out of that stupid war."

He looked at his parents curiously. "Why did you send me to that Military Academy in the first place?"

Mr. Mayor grimaced. " We felt that your imagination was out of control and constantly getting you in trouble and you needed guidance."

Mrs. Mayor nodded her head and added. "We regretted that instantly as soon as you left and even more since we almost lost you in battle. We should really embrace your creativity more than we do."

"Do you want to know what I was that day when General Schmitz came to recruit me?" Jojo asked his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Mayor nodded looking at their son with intrigue.

"What difference does it make if we eat our bread butter side up?"

Mr. Mayor grinned. "Everyone in town wonders the same thing son. We are working on a way to bring the troops home faster. The reason why we are in this war to begin with is truly a bunch on nonsense."

I hugged Jojo tightly. "Welcome home Jojo."

Jojo smiled. "Thanks Demi." He reached into his backpack, pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "I have a message for you from your cousin."

I broke into a wide smile. "Thank you Jojo! You don't know how long we've been waiting for this."

When I got back home I showed the envelope to my aunt and uncle.

"Open it up sweetheart, We're anxious to see what it says! " My uncle Charles said.

I opened the envelope carefully and read the letter

_ Dear Mom Dad and Demi,_

_ We miss you guys so much. The reason why we haven't written is because things have been so busy and crazy. We love sorry this letter took so long to get you but I trusted JoJo that he would get it to you. He's a good friend. The other Who youth who are fighting in the Butter Battle are just as homesick as we are and we were so sad to miss the Christmas pageant. Wynona and I are doing ok but we wish that we home for the holidays. Christmas is not the same in a war zone. We would rather greeted with fresh new fallen snow and hot chocolate on Christmas morning than rapid gunfire and cold mush. General Schmitz works us to the bone and we are so tired. We also think this war is very stupid but never queston why we are fighting for everyone to eat their bread butter side up. We refuse to defy the General for fear of what might happen if we do._

_We hope to be home after Christmas._

_We love you guys very much._

_Love,_

_Jeff and Wynona _

The day after Jo Jo arrived home a familiar eye gazed down at our clover.

"Horton?" I said.

"No Demi, it's me Gertrude McFuzz. "

"Oh Gertrude! It's so great to hear your voice. Is Horton still at the circus?"

"I think so. I will take you all to him."

Gertrude tenderly picked up our clover.

"Do you know how to get to the circus?"

"I'm sure it's not that far away."

It's freezing.. almost below zero out.. Luckily it took about a half hour to find where the circus grounds were. Horton was sitting in a cage looking sad.

"Horton! Hey Horton!"

Horton looked around. "Who's there?"

"It's me Gertrude."

_Well, when the hunters caught you  
>I could see that<em> I'd been f_oolish  
>'Cause I couldn't even help you<br>No, I couldn't even fly.  
>And I got so very frightened<br>'Cause I knew I had to save you.  
>No one else was gonna go to all the labor.<br>It was all up to me,  
>All you had was your next door neighbor.<em>

I was happy to hear that Gertrude decided to go back to back to Dr. Dake to get rid of her flowing tail. From the beginning I knew that she did that out of haste. She regretted that because she realized she didn't need to do something fancy to impress Horton. He seemed pretty impressed with hearing what Gertrude had to go through.

"And guess what Horton?"

"What?"

"I found your clover!"

Horton's smile grew wide. "Really?"

Gertrude nodded. " Yes! I It too me seven weeks to find it. have it right here." She handed the clover to Horton.

"Hello, hello is anyone there?"

Mr. Mayor answered "Hello Horton."

"Oh Mr. Mayor I'm so glad you and Mrs. Mayor are alright. Is Jojo still at school?"

"No, he's right here. He just got home yesterday from the Butter Battle."

"Hi Horton!" Jojo said happily.

"Hi kid. I'm so happy everyone is safe. I won't let you guys out of my sight again.. that's a promise!"

Horton smiled at Gertude gratefully.

"Thank you so much Gertrude! I am so happy that you found the clover. I have been so worried about the Whos. I am glad to know everyone has survived the crash."

Gertrude smiled. "It's no problem Horton. I was happy to be able to help you.

All of a sudden the Wickershams appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Horton asked looking alarmed.

"We're taking you back to the jungle." One wickersham Reuben said

Horton smiled. "That's great! I can't wait to go home!"

"Don't be so happy about it ." Another Wickersham named Jude said

"Why shouldn't he be happy? He hasn't been happy at all at this circus." Gertrude said.

The Sour Kangaroo appeared. "I'm making a sour citizens arrest!"

"Excuse me?"! Horton's jaw dropped.

"You're gonna be put on trial! A third wickersham named Owen said

Gertrude and Horton exchange a worried glance. "Oh no."

This makes me very anxious I wonder what's going to happen.

**Author's Note**: My Who siblings were not Act II Cadets but for the sake of this story I changed things slightly and made them older then they are in real life.


	14. We Are Here

**We Are Here!**

**People Vs. Horton The Elephant from Demi's perspective**

**Here On Who Chapter 11**

I don't like how the citizens of the Jungle think that Horton is insane. He's far from that. The Sour Kangaroo and Wickershams officially have him under citizens arrest. Why? What has he ever done to them? All he's done is been a good friend to us and a bit unwillingly sat on Mayzie's egg.

To everyone else Whoville is just an insignificant speck of dust. Hopefully by the end of this trial they will see it as more than that. We are living breathing people just like the humans on earth.

_BIRD GIRLS (testifying)  
>Talkin' to a speck<br>Talkin' to a speck  
>To a speck of dust!<em>

GERTRUDE  
>Objection!<p>

ALL (EXCEPT HORTON AND GERTRUDE)  
>Overruled!<p>

WICKERSHAMS, KANGAROO, BIRD GIRLS (testifying)  
>Sittin' on an egg<br>Sittin' on an egg  
>Sittin' on an egg!<p>

GERTRUDE  
>Objection!<p>

Why wouldn't they let Gertrude speak? It would have been sensible for them to hear what she had to say. She's on our side too. Maybe she's afraid of being laughed at the way that Horton has been. These people are so cruel. It's not fair. They should not be so judgmental.

_CAT (AS MARSHAL), SOUR KANGAROO, WICKERSHAMS, YERTLE, BIRD GIRLS  
>That we will<br>Boil boil boil boil boil...  
>In a hot steaming kettle of beezlenut oil!<em>

**BOIL!** Oh no, they're going to kill us. We're all going to die. This absolutely can not happen AT ALL! I turn to Abigail . She looks just as scared. Horton calls down to us not to give up, We yell as loud as possible. It takes awhile but everyone is finally able to hear us... thanks to Jojo! He is our hero with his peculiar new word YOPP!


	15. Finale in Poetic Form

**Finale In Poetic Form**

**Here On Who Chapter 12**

So Jojo the who comes out on top

and all the whos down in Whoville hailed his great YOPP!

and that egg Horton sat on

it finally hatched

Oh my word!

What should emerge but an elephant bird

and everyone realized

it's true after all

A person's a person no matter how small

"How true How true." said the Sour Kangaroo

from that point on she vowed to help Horton

Watch after the whos

and her young joey did too.

And suddenly the Whos came down

from their very soft clover

as Gertrude and Horton motioned them over

Creatures of the Jungle and Whos unite as one

Thanks for coming to the show

We hope you had fun!


	16. Exit Music

**Exit Music**

Views From A Dust Speck Postlude

As I mentioned in my introduction I do not own any characters or lyrics from Seussical. Demi the Who is my original character and this story is the Seussical from her point of view. I had fun creating this character. I also should mention that if you really think long and hard about Horton Hears A Who it in very relevant to the current societal ways of bullying. As Demi observes through out the story the jungle creatures are not very understanding about the Whos and basically think Horton is insane wiihout even knowing the whole story about Whoville. As the songs say the they think "he is talking to a speck of dust." Gertrude is the only person who truly believes in Horton and the fact that Whos exist. Another thing I noticed is that I can relate to Gertrude's character that I can relate to her in a lot of ways. In high school I was often the odd one out in relationships. I was very much like Gertrude because she is shy around Horton and not sure how to express her feelings for him. Mayzie is a representation of all the popular girls in high school that I often envied... in this case it was more the case of Abercombie and Fitch clothes then long flowing colorful tails. I was also bullied in high school and often teased for being different because of my learning disabilities so I can relate to how Horton is hurt by being judged by the jungle creatures.

People may have different views of how they see this story unfold and this is mine. I hope that my analysis is relevant to the way society is today. While I'm not sure that is what Dr. Seuss was aiming for with the story **Horton Hears A Who** that's what I got out of this show. To me this is about accepting people's differences which is what the characters do by the end of the play.

I would also like to give a special shout out to the seniors who are in the PTA Play group, There are 11 seniors in the PTA group. Not very many of them were involved in Seussical but I figured I would write a little something about them anyway. The PTA group is pretty much like a family to me and I will miss working with these 11 kids very much next year. They have been amazing to work with. Paths away from here may lead you to various places but memories of working on these shows with you all will be very close to my heart. Best of luck to you all in college. ** PTA Play seniors: **Ellie Arrowsmith. Olivia Cunis, Jason Emmond, Artemis Friel, Sarah Hurd, Kailey Kane, Matt O'Dowd, Lauren Ostrowski, Brett Quinn, Olivia Vordenberg and Anthony Zeolie.

Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoyed! Here's to another awesome PTA production. I love my cast and production team!


	17. Christmas Restored

**Christmas Restored**

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 17**

**Epilogue**

**Notes:** I have been singing **Welcome Christmas** from **How The Grinch Stole Christmas **in choir and this chapter is inspired by that song. No lyrics are directly referenced. It's set during Christmastime after the events of** Seussical**. Happy Holidays everyone!

It is hard to believe another year has passed already and how far Whoville and its citizens have come. Two major things have happened that I am excited to share with everyone.

Firstly, after Horton's trial all Whos started a new chapter in our lives... this is a chapter of co-existence in the jungle. It feels almost liberating to be off of that clover. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor have worked tirelessly with Horton and Gertrude to make sure that the jungle creatures and Whos have a smooth transition to this new living situation. Gertrude and Horton are now living together and raising the Elephant Bird. He is aptly named Jojo after the Who that united us all. Our new house is not very far from the tree where Mayzie and her seven back up singers live. I have become friends with a few of the back up singers Jessica and Tia and they are very nice. Tia is a few years younger than me. They even offered to give me some tips on performing which I think is really neat! I can't wait to get to know them and the rest of the Bird Girls better.

Secondly, the Butter Battle is finally over. The day my cousins arrived home was a joyous occasion. We must have cried for a good hour at the airport. It's hard to imagine that last Christmas was so dismal and dreary and Mr. and Mrs. Mayor thought they'd almost lost JoJo in battle. The mood has changed so drastically. The Christmas pageant was two days ago. I am so grateful to share this occasion with everyone in Nool.

At the Christmas pageant I sat next to Abigail and Jocelyn. Mayzie's back ups singers Tia, Evie, Orla and Jessica were also at our table.

"Isn't it great to see everyone getting along?" Evie asked.

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Definitely. I could have never imagined Christmas in the Jungle Of Nool with so many awesome new friends and neighbors."

"You guys must be so happy the war is over too." Tia said

I nodded " Definitely. For awhile I was so unsure if my cousins would even return home safely. If you think about it Mr. and Mrs. Mayor almost lost Jojo in that stupid war. If they had things would not be like this."

Abigail shuddered. " I don't even want to think about that Dem."

Jocelyn nodded. "Neither do I."

We heard a tap on a wine glass and turned our attention toward the podium where Mr. and Mrs. Mayor stood.

" Welcome citizens of Whoville and Nool to our first united holiday pageant. The performance will get under way in a couple minutes and then Mr. Grinch will carve the ceremonial roast beast."

Everyone applauded loudly.

Mrs. Mayor smiled. " We couldn't be more grateful to our friends Gertrude and Horton. They have been instrumental in uniting all of us together. We look forward to many gatherings like this in the years to follow.

More applause.

"Now sit back relax and enjoy the pageant." Mr. Mayor said. They then took their seats at the table they were sitting at with Horton, Gertrude and the rest of the Bird Girls."

"You guys are going to love this pageant! We look forward to it every year." Jocelyn said to Tia, Jessica Evie and Orla.

"We're very excited." Evie was grinning from ear to ear.

Once the pageant concluded and dinner was served we dug into our meal furiously.

"Did Mayzie ever come back from Palm Beach?" Jocelyn asked

Jessica nodded. "She came home about three weeks after the trial ended. I can tell you one thing for certain Horton was not very happy to see her."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"If you were Horton wouldn't you be mad at her too after all he went through with being ridiculed by everyone?" Orla asked

"I see your point."

"Are things okay between the two of them now?" Jocelyn asked.

Tia nodded as she swallowed some mashed potatoes. "Yeah. Mayzie promised Horton that she'd help him and Gertrude raise the Elephant Bird. That seems to be going well so far."

"Did she ever explain why she was away on vacation for so long?" I asked

Orla shrugged. " She said she was working but I don't think that was entirely true. I mean working while you're on vacation sort of defeats the purpose of going on vacation in the first place."

Abigail nodded. " That's definitely true. Wasn't there some kind of romance involved or something like that?"

Tia shrugged. "Her ex boyfriend lives in Fort Worth. They probably went out for dinner but I don't think they're planning on getting back together. You never know with Mayzie though."

I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. "Guess who Demi?"

"Wynona." I said

My cousin smiled at me. "Yup!"

"Merry Christmas Kiddo." Jocelyn said

Wynona smiled. "Thanks Joce you too. I don't know about you guys but I'm so happy that stupid war is over with."

"I think we can all agree with you there I said.

"There are some young jungle creatures around you age Wynona." Tia said.

Wynona smiled. "I know! I've already met them. They are awesome and so nice. I am really happy that the Whos and jungle creatures are united as one now."

Evie smiled at my cousin. "We couldn't be happier for that either. It's great that everyone is getting along!"

"Was there any reason behind the war?" Tia asked my cousin

Wynona shook her head. " No. It was really stupid if you ask me. Who really cares if you eat your bread butter side up?"

Orla shrugged. "Not very many people I would imagine."

Some tapped Wynona on the shoulder. She turned around and saw two Wickersham Brothers Louie and Hugo smiling at her.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going outside to go sledding and build a snowman. Do you want to come?"

Wynona smilled. "Yeah, sure!"

"Have fun." I said kissing my cousin on the cheek.

"Thanks Dem." My cousin followed her new friends outside.

I looked around the function hall at my family and friends new and old.

As I said earlier I couldn't be happier with how far Whoville and its citizens have come in the past year.


	18. Sneak Peak Meeting The Bird Girls

**Meeting The Bird Girls**

**Chapter 3 An Actress's Dream**

Here is a sample chapter to my upcoming collaborative effort ** An Actress's Dream **with fellow fan fiction writing Sophie (TheCat'sApprentice19) In it Demi who is an aspiring performer is trasported to Nool where she meets the Bird Girls and gets some advice from them on performing. The complete version of this story can be found on Sophie's profile. ** An Actress's Dream i**s dedicated to my co-star Michelle Emmond because she is awesome and gives me great advice on play auditions. Her character's name in this story is Zoe. Enjoy!

Once Demi and Gertrude entered Gertrude's house, Demi was relieved to sit down and rest.

"You must have had quite the trip," Gertrude said.

Demi nodded. "I certainly did. I can't believe I'm in Nool. Much less that Kirsty transported me here."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm feeling a little light headed, so orange juice would be great. Thank you." Demi smiled warmly at her hostess, who quickly left the room, to come back shortly after with two drinks.

"So have the other jungle creatures been giving Horton a hard time since he found our clover?"

Gertrude nodded. "Yes. I feel awful for him. Once the citizens of the jungle meet you then they'll see that that Whos really do exist we could find a way for both our kinds to exist together as one."

That's wonderful, but I don't think I can really stay for a very long time. I have family and friends back home," Demi explained. "Also, I don't want to cause too much of a fuss around here. I think I should be keeping a low profile for the time being, to avoid any complicated questions."

Understanding the situation, she smiled gently. "I understand that. You will stay for a few days though won't you? I do get pretty lonely sometimes and you must want to know what this entire world has to offer."

Demi nodded. "Of course. I want to learn my way around the jungle, bring back everything back to Who. It would mean so much to everyone." Taking a sip of her drink, something came to her. "Gertrude, I have to ask you something, why is everyone else being so cruel to Horton?"

"Who knows…?" Sighing, she continued. "I guess it must be a bit too crazy for them to believe, and they don't really understand how he feels about saving you guys. Speaking of Who, how are things in Whoville?"

"Absolutely terrible. So many families have split apart because of the batter battle, not to mention the cutting of the Truffula trees and the rough stability of our entire planet."

Gertrude nodded. "Horton told me about that. It doesn't seem like the war makes a lot of sense. What difference does it make if people eat their bread butter side up?"

Demi shrugged her shoulders. "None of us really understand that either." Suddenly, Demi noticed the loud amount of Latin music that was pulsating her ears. Loudly, she asked her bird friend. "Where in the world is that music coming from?"

"Those girls are going to make everyone else deaf if they keep this up." Shutting the windows, before rolling her eyes, she explained. "Mayzie lives in the tree across from me. She's a lead singer in the most popular girl group in Nool. She lives in this huge penthouse apartment, and shares it with her seven backup singers. They're Zoe, Scarlet, Skye, Orla, Tia, Jessica, and Evie."

"What's she like?"

Gertrude shrugs. "She can be a little obnoxious, but I try not to let it bother me too much. You should see her tail! It's so beautiful, long and colorful. Unlike mine…"

As Gertrude gestured to her one feathered tail, Demi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your tail? I think it's lovely!"

"Well, it's just so average and plain. I really want to be noticed... especially by Horton."

That name made Demi stop in her tracks. Was this what she thought it was? "Horton?"

Gertrude looked at her house guest shyly before whispering. "Well, you see, I have feelings for Horton... romantic ones."

Demi's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Gertrude nodded, looking a tad embarrassed.

"Have you told him?"

Gertrude sighed. "No, I'm too afraid to such a bold thing like that."

"And do you think that having a long feathered tail like Mayzie's will get him to notice you?" Demi asked.

"That's what I'm hoping." She said simply, looking hopeful. On the other side of the table, Demi wasn't so sure about that.

"Anyway, would you mind introducing me to Mayzie and the Bird Girls? They seem really interesting!"

"Sure thing! We could do it first thing tomorrow morning if you'd like."

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Opening it, Gertrude saw that it was one of the Bird Girls.

"Hi Gertrude. I wanted to bring over something for your guest, just a small welcome gift."

Gertrude smiled, giving the girl a hug. "That's so nice of you Tia. Please, come on in, and I'll introduce you to her."

Demi, who had just woken up, looked up from her morning coffee to see a girl bird standing next to Gertrude, who looked about her age.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Tia. I'm one of Mayzie's backup singers. Gertrude told me that she had a guest staying with her, so I bought you some apple cake, just a welcome from us girls."

Demi smiled, standing up from her seat. "It's nice to meet you too, Tia. I'm Demi. How old are you?"

"23."

"Really? That's pretty close to my age." Demi was shocked.

"Wow! What a coincidence." Tia added, sitting down at the table.

"So, I heard you're in a singing group. Who are the other Bird Girls?" Demi asked

"There's seven of us. My sister Jessica is 18. Then, there's Evie, the youngest at 16, Orla, who is 25 and the three eldest girls, Skye Zoe and Scarlet, who is Orla's mother."

Demi smiled. "That's so neat that you all perform together. You must travel all over the place!"

"We do!" Tia replied. "It's so much fun. If you'd like, I could take you over to the penthouse to meet everyone else. Where are you from?"

That question made Demi unsure of what to say next. "I come from Whoville."

Tia's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Demi nodded. "Could you please not tell anyone else? I really don't want to cause a fuss, especially not to Horton. You can tell the other Bird Girls, but please, no one else."

The bird stayed silent for a few seconds, still shocked. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us. But just one thing…how did you get here to Nool?"

"Umm…" Demi definitely didn't know how to answer this question. "I still have no idea on that. It's kind of complicated at the moment, but I know a creature with magical world traveling powers or something around those lines…"

Giggling, Tia smiled. "Seems like a wild ride! Well, I'm sure everyone will be delighted to meet you."

Gertrude nodded. "Let's eat and then we can all go back to the penthouse together."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Twenty minutes later they headed over to the penthouse. Walking through the entrance, Demi couldn't stop gasping. "Wow, this place looks just as big on the inside as it does on the outside!" Demi said, as she looked at all the elaborate paintings on the walls.

Soon, they passed another bird with an orange boa. She smiled warmly at Demi and Gertrude, after hugging Tia.

"Hi Zoe!" Gertrude said, waving to her friend.

"Hello Gertrude. Who is this you have with you? What's your name darlin'?"

"I'm Demi," Demi whispered, in awe of this bird's beauty.

"No need to be shy. We're pretty much like a family here."

"Tia was telling me about how you guys travel all over the place and perform. Do you have any shows coming up?" Demi asked Zoe.

Zoe nodded. "We have a show coming up in a few days, with a new song of Mayzie's as the highlight. It's going to be huge!"

"I thought I heard loud music coming from here last night. That wasn't a performance of yours?" Gertrude asked.

"Mayzie had another party last night." Sighing, Tia gestured across the large space, which was covered in streamers, cups and other remains from what seemed like an interesting night. "She had invited some guys from over the mountain, but then the word got out and everything went crazy. Please excuse the bombsight. We're still cleaning up; that's how insane it got."

"Do you need any help?"

Zoe shook her head. "No. You can just relax. The girl who really needs to be here is Mayzie herself."

"You mean Mayzie isn't here?" Gertrude's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Where is she?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't be dealing with this, would we?!" Zoe looked irritated, gripping her broom tightly.

Tia moved over to Demi. "We have a hunch that she's gone off to Fort Worth, with her new boyfriend she hooked up with last night. Who knows when she'll be back…?"

Demi's jaw dropped "Shouldn't she stay here and help you guys clean up, and get ready for your big performance?"

Another bird girl poked her head around the corner of one of the bedrooms, before answering Demi's question. "One thing you should know about Mayzie is that she's not very responsible. We're surprised she can even keep our performance schedule straight."

Tia smiled. "This is my sister Jessica. She's 18."

"But we have nothing really to worry about. Mayzie would never miss an opportunity to go out and perform," Jessica reassured them. "What brings you to Nool?"

"I come from Whoville."

"Really?" Jessica gasped, before Demi nodded softly.

Tia nodded. "I know! Isn't it amazing? But I promised Demi to not tell anyone else but us girls, so no blabbing this to anyone else. The same goes for the other girls. Okay?"

Zoe and Jessica nodded. "Wow, it's is so crazy, finding out about another world, thinking it wasn't real and then meeting one of their kind in the course of two weeks…" Jessica sighed. "I guess there is life on that dust speck after all."

"Ooh that dust speck." two other bird girls chorused.

Zoe smiled. "These two are Scarlet and Skye. Scarlet's daughter Orla shares a room at the end of the hall with Evie. I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

"It's so nice to meet all of you." Demi told the girls, before Scarlet came over to her.

"Pleasure's all ours." Scarlet smiled warmly.

Gertrude went back over to Demi. "I should probably go back to Horton's to see if your friend is okay. You should stay here; have some fun with the girls."

"But what about-"

"If she's worse, then I'll let you know straight away. If she wanted you to come here, she would have wanted you to have fun. I'm sure these girls can help with you with your acting dream" Gertrude hugged Demi, seeing she was worried. "Besides, her recovery will be quicker with lots of rest. Horton told us she'd be fine with him. You can come back to my place whenever you want to."

Nodding, Gertrude waved goodbye to the girls and left the penthouse, to when Zoe took her through their home. "Now that you've met me, do you think he'll be given less of hard time for talking to the clover?" Demi asked.

"Yes, hopefully with help from the two of you we'll be able to prove to the other jungle creatures that Whoville does in fact exist. I think between the nine of us we can work something out. In the meantime, how would you like to watch us rehearse?" Skye asked Demi, who was nearly jumping out of her skin with joy. The group smiled, as they headed to back of the house, to where all the performance magic happened.


End file.
